


Peonies and Daffodils

by lqstalice



Category: Jibaku shounen hanako-kun
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Amnesia, Angst, Human AU, M/M, kou being worried as fuck over his boyfriend, probably ooc for everyone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqstalice/pseuds/lqstalice
Summary: ‘I'm leaving now! Remember I love you!’ Mitsuba left the room, and it was the last time he had heard from his boyfriend.Minamoto Kou hadn't heard from his boyfriend in 2 days. He couldn't focus on his work and he couldn't stop thinking about how Mitsuba may have had some horrible injury or something. His colleagues were worried for him, he kept on daydreaming and he stopped paying attention for those 2 days. Kou was so sick and tired of waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Soon, his phone started ringing.
Relationships: Mitsuba Sousuke/Minamoto Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Peonies and Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if this is shit i never write fanfic lol

‘I'm leaving now! Remember I love you!’ Mitsuba left the room, and it was the last time he had heard from his boyfriend.

Minamoto Kou hadn't heard from his boyfriend in 2 days. He couldn't focus on his work and he couldn't stop thinking about how Mitsuba may have had some horrible injury or something. His colleagues were worried for him, he kept on daydreaming and he stopped paying attention for those 2 days. Kou was so sick and tired of waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Soon, his phone started ringing.  
_That might be Mitsuba! I hope he's alright..._ Kou thought to himself. He then picked up his cell phone and answered the call. ‘Hello?’  
‘Do you know Mitsuba Sousuke by any chance?’ the man asked.  
‘...Yes, why? Did something happen?’  
‘Well... you may want to come to the clinic. Something horrible has happened to him.’ He heard the thing he never wanted to hear. He hung up on the doctor and immediately got in his car to check upon his boyfriend. 

What could've happened to him? How did this happen? When did this happen? Many questions were stirring inside Minamoto's head and he couldn't think about anything else but Mitsuba at that point. No one else mattered other than his boyfriend. He had found a place to park and scurried to the hospital.  
  
‘Where is he?! I need to see Mitsuba Sousuke right now!’ You could tell the boy's voice was filled with anger and sadness mixed together.  
‘...He's in clinic 5, sir. But a few people are already with him, so it might be-‘ Kou didn't care about what the receptionist had to say. All he cared about was clinic 5. He sprinted towards the clinic, but saw 2 people. 2 people he recognised. His good friends, Yashiro Nene and Yugi Amane. What were they doing here?  
‘Minamoto-senpai.. I'm so sorry... I think Mitsuba has amnesia... he doesn't remember me or Amane-kun.’ Yashiro's eyes were filled with tears and a few droplets of water started dripping off her face. She wiped them off. Minamoto stood there, shocked by what Nene has to say.  
‘No... you're joking, right? You have to be..’ a few tears started trickling down Kou's cheek.  
‘I'm so sorry, Kou-kun. But it's true. He doesn't remember anything that happened...’ Amane looked down, trying his hardest not to tear up. ‘Well, see you later then.’ Soon, the 2 left, and Kou was finally free to go see Mitsuba.

Kou stared blankly into the room. Several cards and flowers were in the desk next to him. Pink peonies and yellow daffodils, lying next to each other. Kou picked up the flowers ad took a close inspection at the both of them. He started tearing up again.  
‘Reminds me of us..’ Kou told himself. He wiped the tear and stared at his boyfriend, who was asleep right now. He couldn't bare thinking about the fact that Mitsuba, his loving boyfriend, had been involved in this horrible incident. He sat down, waiting for Mitsuba to wake up.

One hour had passed and Mitsuba let out a groan. Kou lifted head and immediately ran to talk to the pink haired boy. ‘MITSUBA! Are you okay? Did you sleep well? Did you eat? Please tell me you're alright..’ Mitsuba's eyes were filled with confusion. He was so overwhelmed by this young boy. Who was he? Why was he here?  
‘Who are you...? Why are you here?’ The pink-haired boy had so many questions to ask.  
‘You really don't remember me, huh. Unless you're playing your stupid tricks again.’  
‘Seriously, who are you? You're acting weird...’  
‘It's me, Kou! Minamoto Kou! You're boyfriend! PLEASE TELL ME YOU REMEMBER ME!’ The blonde boy's voice was sounded so worried.  
‘It doesn't ring a bell to me, sorry...’ Minamoto Kou couldn't believe his ears. He really does have amnesia. How the hell was Minamoto supposed to fix this now?  
‘I guess we'll go back to square one, then. Once you're healed and able to leave the hospital, I guess I'll just have to tell you everything.’ Kou gave a kiss on Mitsuba's forehead and left the room.  
‘...What is this warm thing I'm feeling right now..? Is it love? No, it can't be. I just met this guy! I never believed in love at first sight... right?’  
**Mitsuba has earned the achievement “Falling in love at first sight with the same person for the second time!**  
‘GOD DAMN IT-‘

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit im rereading this i hate it its so rushed at the end IM SORRY  
> (I may make a part 2 of Kou trying to remake memories with Mitsuba!)


End file.
